Harmony
by Bella Shia
Summary: Saya and Haji are both learning. - Set in Haji's childhood. One Shot. -


"We'll stay up all night if that's what it takes, Haji! Now play it again." Saya's voice cut through the deep notes of the cello.

Haji hadn't been sure if Saya was bluffing or not, but he quickly recognized she wasn't. He could sense Saya's exasperation grow stronger with the passing time, but she still refused to let up as the night waned away.

Haji masked his frustration, diligently starting from the beginning each time Saya commanded.

"You're playing it all wrong!" Saya told him loudly, folding her arms across her chest with a huff. "Honestly. It's not that hard!"

Haji shifted the arrangement of his fingers on the neck of the cello, his expression as flat as his tone. "If playing the cello is easy, perhaps you are simply a bad teacher."

Haji was spared any retort as the door to Saya's bedroom chamber creaked open.

"Saya?" Came the soft voice of Joel as he entered the room, "What on earth are you yelling about at this hour?" The man asked, golden pocket watch glinting in the moonlight that was creeping through the window.

Saya turned her back to Haji with a childish frown. "Haji's awful at playing the cello!"

"The boy's been practicing all night?"

"It's not my fault. He keeps doing it wrong." Saya snapped defensively.

"Why don't you get some rest, Haji." Joel said gently.

Haji looked towards Saya placidly.

Saya heaved a bitter sigh. "Go on, Haji. We'll pick it up again tomorrow."

As Haji shut the door noiselessly behind him, Joel turned to Saya, kind smile gracing his aged features. "Saya, you mustn't be so harsh with Haji. He's still young."

Saya delicately fingered a petal of the pink rose Haji had given her a few days earlier, traces of guilt on her expression.

One of her earliest experiences with it, Joel noted.

"What should I do, Joel?"

"Just make an effort to be more patient and compassionate with him. The boy will respond better to kindness than criticism." Joel rested a hand on her shoulder. "You should get to bed as well. Goodnight, Saya."

* * *

Haji accepted the bow once again in the morning, swathing it with rosin before glancing up at Saya.

"Play the D major scale, don't - " Saya paused, silence hanging in the air as she took a breath. "I mean… How about you start with the D major scale, Haji? Remember, there are two sharps."

Haji offered a simple nod, beginning to play, but Saya stopped him. "Haji, you should sit up a little more, and try to keep your arm so the bow is flat against the strings, you'll get a better sound." She advised, straightening his elbow gently.

The boy obliged, running the bow over the string experimentally.

"Let's take it slower, I want you to really concentrate on the sound." Saya said, snapping her fingers to a slower tempo.

Haji was rewarded by rich sounds floating off the slow movements of his bow.

"Good, Haji!" Saya praised him with a smile.

* * *

Joel wandered down the dimly lit corridor. The only light from the candle on the wall, which had been burning so long the melted wax threatened to drown the meager flame.

It had been several weeks and Joel was quite pleased to see a change between Haji and Saya, Saya seemed to have taken his words to heart.

A sweet song made its way past the closed door, ringing in the quiet hallway.

_Is she keeping Haji up again? _Joel wondered to himself, thinking wearily things may not have changed as much as he thought.

The music was ignorant of Joel's knocking, and didn't halt when Joel entered.

Saya was no where to be seen. The boy was alone in the room, attention solely on the music. A fleeting glance upwards was the only indication Haji gave that he was aware of the others man's presence.

"Haji? You must be exhausted. Why aren't you in bed?"

"It's almost perfect." Haji murmured.

Joel nodded in understanding. "Just don't stay up too much longer."

* * *

Saya looked peaceful sitting at the edge of the bed the next morning, hands folded gracefully in her lap, large russet eyes closed. At a glance she didn't appear to be paying attention, but Haji knew better.

Her careful ear was focused on every note, listening for any errors in tempo or missed accidentals; there were none.

As the last note filled the air, her dark lashes fluttered opened, melody of the cello replaced by the sound of her applause.

"Haji! That was perfect!" Saya beamed, throwing her arms around his shoulders in a warm embrace.

Saya slowly took a step back, careful to phrase it as a request instead of a command. "Will you play me another song?"

"Of course, if that is what you wish."


End file.
